Garden of Petunias
by GeneralUnrest
Summary: The fall to Hades was not the easiest on Valvatorez, but he always did his best to appear as though it were no trouble at all.
1. Chapter 1

There were days where Valvatorez would sooner end his teaching and training of the prinnies to retire alone for a short time. Stepping away from Fenrich was a next to impossible task; however, with a few more requests the werewolf eventually let his lord be at least for a fragment of time. In those tiny moments alone Valvatorez would let himself slump over a little and some of the fatigue from his fall would be allowed to set in.

It was not instant that his powers were lost. It was a slow, gradual decline that some days felt markedly more strenuous to do general, daily things; moreso than the week before when he'd done them last. His body had carried the weight of the shift away from regular feeding well. This is what he would tell Fenrich and proudly so. He filled his purpose so well, he would say. He was the greatest prinny instructor of all at the end and this was something to be very proud of.

The instructor who was no longer a tyrant: If one could even guess he had been one once it would be a stretch. Yet here he stood; this small frame housing the one who would have still been called a Tyrant had it not been for the way things played out. He did not question this. He'd long since mentally adjusted to the decline and wore it like a medal of honor now.

There were the prinnies and Fenrich this way. He could not turn down something that suited him so well. It filled the needs of his promises well like this.

And yet still there were these days. Those when he needed a few short moments alone to exhale and let out every fluttering, passing thought out with it. He was keeping his promises so certainly he was a proper demon doing well. Of course he was.

These true thoughts did not help much when his body was tailing behind and regrettably these were the days he would wake up somewhere he did not stop.

Memories in between would always be a little distant, but came with a feeling of closeness as well. There was comfort in that darkness. Vaguely, he could piece things together usually. It was faint, but there was always a feeling of familiar hands moving gently, the lift into the air as if he were made of the stuff and the brush of contact that paired with a warmth and scent also remembered.

When awoken again he would consider how to set Fenrich straight. He'd requested to be left alone after all. Coming in without permission was very much included in things that would not make him alone. As much as he should be giving his steward a difficult time for not listening to his request Fenrich still only returned to care for him. It was with that in mind that he let this happening always go. No matter what Fenrich would be at his side. Even if he was not quite at the strength to run around working without resting up anymore.

There he could find comfort in this as well.

And always when he woke up, Fenrich would not be too far away in the room; appearing busied with this and that. He was always fiddling around with something. While Fenrich obviously pretended not to notice, Val would watch him—at least until the moment was breached by Fenrich speaking up.

Pleasant words would generally follow; as if Valvatorez's health was well and his time asleep was of his own choosing. Fenrich at least had some respect for his lord's way of working around his decline. If he insisted this was for his own betterment, he too could at least pretend at times.


	2. Chapter 2

Prinnies came to Hades in small waves. Each group Valvatorez would meet and prepare for the upcoming training. Usually confused and lost souls that they were, they generally learned to fear the vampire within a single session. He was a demon of little height or might now, but he made up for it with a stern, steady voice and a talent for following through on any threat. The combination of consistency and firmness made him both popular and feared.

But over the years he found that every so often a rare soul would come through that would neither fear or respect the demon. This was Fenrich's time to work behind the scenes. An insolent soul had no right to stand before his lord, of course. Always it took some combination of his own threats, trickery and perhaps a sharp look from his lord's side, but eventually all the prinnies fell in line.

Fenrich's way of handling things did not always fly over Valvatorez's head, but often it did. When he did notice however, he had a special way of expressing gratitude. Sometimes a simple thank you did the job and yet others he might share his own sense of what sort of fear Fenrich could bring out of a target. Certainly any proper demon would feel the depth of this kind of compliment and most definitely Fenrich did. Valvatorez could see it in the demon's face; a proud little smirk and his regular reply steeped in pride and served with a gracious bow.

In this Fenrich was very consistent as well. Valvatorez appreciated this about him. At any point in training or outside it Fenrich would be prepared or preparing and at any request—even if it were a wild one—eventually Fenrich reached those familiar words.

After one especially rough day of sorting out prinnies the vampire noticed his steward's help and thanked him for it. It was greeted with that bow of Fenrich's along with those words spoken with normal words of honor.

When Fenrich straightened back up Valvatorez's gaze settled on his eyes for a moment. There fell a brief silence between the two; one looking to the other as if waiting for words that were not coming right away. Eventually the vampire turned slightly and smiled with a much more gentle look in his eyes. "Truly thank you, Fenrich. Your presence here gives me some relief."

While he was not looking directly Fenrich's way the comment went right to the point. The werewolf seemed honestly surprised for a brief moment before he quickly looked just as pleased and proud as before. "Of course, my lord. I would not leave you to any place alone. As long as I can serve at your side I will be here," Fenrich replied confidently.

These words brought a more relaxed look over the vampire's features. "That I know. I will be counting on you as I have."

The pause between one reply and the next was short as Fenrich settled on the words he found in his heart. "Always, my lord."

"Always it is then." Valvatorez turned toward the hall with a flick of his cape behind him; already stepping ahead. "Come Fenrich. As you would prefer, I'll be taking the rest of this evening slowly and not pushing myself."

Quietly thrilled, the taller demon picked up his stride to join at his lord's side. "How kind of my lord to finally take my suggestion into consideration. Now he if would take another..."

"And this is?"

"Surely a little human blood would not go poorly with a rest," the werewolf recommended wholeheartedly, but with the most nonchalant phrasing he could craft.

He did not look or sound unamused; however the vampire had gotten used to dodging this question. "My answer is no. I do not break my promises. You know I will always tell you no."

"Your answer may change someday."

"Everything considered you may be looking at a great many days between you and this time."

Fenrich chuckled at this answer. He knew it was the case, but he had hope. One day things might fall perfectly into place and on that day he would see his lord rise above once more. He would strike fear in more than just prinnies from then on. But for the time being, he would carry on this quiet life with Valvatorez. He could be patient for that right day to come.

"So be it. I will keep trying...All is for my lord."

At this the vampire only let out something of a huff and sigh together. His steward was decided on this it seemed, but he would not be breaking his promise. Even if he held this hopeless goal, Fenrich still stood as a peerless ally to his needs. He could be grateful for him all the same.


End file.
